Ruki, Child of Darkness
by Ryoumafan
Summary: A Tamer falls through the barriers and Wizarmon gets the chance he's waited for to teach a certain vampire a lesson or two about death. Permanent death. Watch as he stays true to the Chosen and helps guide the Child of Darkness along the right path. (02/Tamers)


**A/N**: This is for the Diversity writing challenge, section M17 – alternate ending to 01's episode 37.

…

_**Prologue: Child of Darkness**_

Vamdemon raised his hands to release his bats for Night Raid, but was stopped when he heard gasps and shocked murmurs ripple through the gathered Chosen Children. He looked at one of them with a raised eyebrow and realized they were all pointing to the spot above Hikari and Tailmon's heads. There, hovering just in front of them was a Digital Gate.

When nothing came through straight away, Vamdemon sneered in displeasure and raised his hands once more. Then, a red-haired girl fell through the Gate with a cry of indignation and crashed to the ground in front of Hikari, effectively protecting the Child of Light. Wizarmon felt a strong connection to this newcomer and stumbled over to her, just as a Digivice and Crest, complete with Tag, materialized in her hand.

"What the heck?" The red-haired girl breathed. "Where am I? What are these?"

"Who are you?" Wizarmon asked, staring at the girl.

Actually, everyone was staring at her, but she was so overwhelmed by everything she couldn't really respond.

"Night Raid!"

The girl, Hikari, Tailmon and Wizarmon looked up to see Vamdemon finally throw his attack, the lethal blast aimed right for them. Wizarmon lunged forward, putting himself between the blow and the girls. The blast made contact, tearing at the mage's clothes and flesh for a moment before it disappeared, leaving him to fall backwards and hit the ground.

"Next time, don't get in my way!" Vamdemon growled, glaring at the Digimon that dared to stop him. Hikari and Tailmon hurried to Wizarmon's side, begging him not to die, but the mage was only concerned for their safety.

The red-haired girl just stared numbly at the tender scene. Suddenly, she flashed back to the time she watched another die almost just like this. _No_, she thought. _Not again. But why do I feel this way? I don't know these guys; I don't know this Digimon. Yet, for some reason, I don't want him to die_. The girl watched, horrified, as Wizarmon suddenly fell limp and lifeless. Her grip tightened on the Digivice, tag and Crest in her hands.

She and Hikari screamed. "NO!"

The Digivice and Crest shone in unison and Wizarmon's eyes shot open again, as energy flowed through him like nothing he had felt before. He shakily stood up, grasping his staff tightly. "Wizarmon evolve to..." The light of evolution overcame him and he grew taller and appeared to be wearing clothing and bandages as his outfit after the light faded, with a cap of sorts on his head. "Baalmon!"

Taichi looked up at the sound of a shout and saw Hikari's Digivice glowing in PicoDevimon's talons, looking like it caused him legitimate pain. "Hikari's Digivice..."

"I can't hold on!" PicoDevimon suddenly released the Digivice and spiralled away, but Taichi hardly paid attention to the little bat Digimon as he caught the Digivice.

"Hikari, here!" Taichi called, throwing the device towards his sister. Hikari, though still in a bit of shock from Wizarmon's death, revival and evolution, put on a determined glare and caught the Digivice.

"Not her, no!" Vamdemon cried as Tailmon was suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

"Tailmon evolve to... Angewomon!"

The enigmatic Baalmon gave Angewomon confirmation to proceed with her plan of eliminating Vamdemon, before he turned to the red-haired girl. "Who are you?" he asked once again, softer this time, but still insistent. He had to know how she had the power within her, the power of a Chosen Child, to make him evolve.

Aware that Taichi and Yamato were eavesdropping on the conversation, Baalmon simply ignored the boys, allowing them to listen in. His red eyes returned their gaze to the girl.

"... Makino Ruki," the girl finally answered. "Rika Nonaka, if it's easier. I'm from a..." She hesitated here, not sure the Digimon would believe her. At his encouraging nod, she continued. "... parallel Shinjuku. We were called Tamers there. I don't know what they call them." She gestured to the other kids. "I almost lost my Digimon in a way similar to your death in the beginning."

Baalmon nodded, in thought and understanding.

"Baalmon." Angewomon called, all the Chosen Digimon's power gathered in a single Celestial Arrow and aiming it towards Vamdemon.

"No! Don't!" Vamdemon pleaded. Baalmon simply aimed his gun towards the vampire Digimon, shooting him once in the head while Angewomon released her arrow. The combined power of everyone's attacks in a single, holy arrow, finally caused Vamdemon to scream in agony and basically explode, obliterated from existence.

"Vamdemon is gone," Hikari breathed, amazed by the power.

While the Chosen Children cheered for their victory, Baalmon approached Ruki. The redhead stared at the tall Digimon, her mauve eyes locked onto his red ones. A strange feeling came to her heart, similar to what she felt when she first met Renamon. He looked ready to speak when the floor began to shake and everyone realized the spherical structure of the TV station was breaking. Baalmon scooped Ruki up and jumped over the edge, ricocheting off the walls of the station and landing softly on the ground.

"You think you could warn me before you do something like that again?" Ruki huffed as Baalmon set her down and devolved to Wizarmon. She blinked in surprise to see he looked good as new, his hat back on his head and a sun-topped staff in his hands.

Wizarmon inclined his hat and touched the tip. "I think I can do that, my partner."

"Welcome to the team~" Sang a voice that just echoed 'reckless gogglehead' to Ruki.

She crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and studied her "team-mates", instantly able to discern the leader. Ruki huffed in exasperation and pointedly looked away, fleetingly realizing Hikari and Tailmon appeared worried about her.

Tailmon took a step forward, but Wizarmon shook his head. He had not the intention to prevent her from coming closer, but to just warn her to phrase her questions carefully as poorly spoken comments would dredge up painful memories for Ruki.


End file.
